1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a wireless display for an electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Decorative displays for electronic devices are known in the art. For example, Hitachi, Ltd. model W61H includes an external E Ink® display capable of showing different monochromatic patterns. However, the external display is limited in the number of different patterns for a user to select. As consumers demand increased customization capabilities for electronic devices, there is a continuing need to provide improved devices.
Additionally, the display is electrically connected to the device through an opening in the device housing allowing for electrical wiring and/or a physical electrical connector to extend therethrough. This configuration makes it difficult for a user to change the decorative display of the device. For example, if the user desires a new group or set of patterns to choose from, a skilled technician would likely be required to perform the operation of changing the decorative display of the device as conventional configurations comprise galvanic connections (a connector) for connecting the display to the phone electronics.
Other types of electrical connections, such as capacitive coupling connections for example, are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,587 describes how an embedded antenna is connected with external circuitry (outside of the antenna embedding system). However, the capacitive coupling connection is limited to an antenna system and requires capacitive coupling pads placed on an exterior surface of the embedded antenna structure.